1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a mechanical to electrical encoder,and more particularly, to a system for generating a coded electrical output signal uniquely responsive to the displacement of a tape. This invention is particularly adapted for use in an electronic fuze for ordnance.
2. Prior Art
Mechanical to electrical encoders broadly are well known, and an early example thereof is a punched tape reader such as is used in a telegraph system. Such encoders are also known for use in electronic fuzes for ordnance. For example, a system having a tape with visible arabic numbers on one side, and code-combination electrical conductors on the other side which are read by a bank of electrical contacts, is shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,217 filed Sept. 28, 1972. Various encoders are shown in Technical Report 4624, "Beehive Electronic Time Fuze" by Picatinny Arsenal, Dover, New Jersey, April 1974, such as an odometer encoder, a disc encoder, and a tape encoder. Each such mechanical encoder suffers from possible misfunction due to contact bounce, and corroded contact surfaces.